


To End A Battle (To Stop A War)

by Lilmia_Casand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, angsty boys with green eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmia_Casand/pseuds/Lilmia_Casand
Summary: Poem about some angsty boys with green eyes, why are there so many angsty boys with green eyes, this poem is only about 3 but there are so many.
Kudos: 4





	To End A Battle (To Stop A War)

Green eyes  
Green eyes like the depth of the sea  
Swirling, swirling  
Green eyes  
Green eyes like a hardened emerald  
Fading, fading  
Green eyes  
Green eyes like the fires of hell  
Darkening, Darkening  
Green eyes of a monster who is human  
Human as long as his soulmate lives  
Green eyes of a boy who is chosen  
Victor so long as he dies  
Green eyes of the righteous man  
Hands stained with the blood of thousands  
Green eyes  
That end battles  
That start wars  
That live and die and live  
A child of gods who is just so human  
A child of magic who is just so normal  
A child of humanity who is just so supernatural  
They share things  
These three  
Two share black hair  
Two share tanned skin and endless monsters  
Three share pain and loss and tragedy  
Three sets of green eyes  
Green eyes  
That end battles  
Stop wars  
And harden into daggers  
They are the Blazing Green Eyes of Heroes


End file.
